Down South
by SyFy-Chick
Summary: School AU  Ivan Braginski has a reputation as a cruel sadistic bastard, but what happens when he meets a certain freckled face girl? Maybe he'll find there's more to himself...  Russia/OC  tons of ooc-ness and human names used
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm currently obsessed with Hetalia. This was a passing idea of mine for my most hated pairing EVER. Belarus x Russia. Well, sorta… Involves oc's and some slight OOC-ness. The pairing is Russia and my oc, Alabama. (Yes I'm aware that pairing makes no sense, so hush) **

Allie glanced at her new school nervously. It was impressive; she had to give it that, what with its large bay windows and heavy oak doors. It was tall giving away an intimidating image, looking more like a celebrity's mansion than a high school. She sighed saddly, not wanting to start over in a new home and school.

All around her was the buzz of students, many trying to find parking spots or locate their friends, their voices ringing out in a multitude of languages. To her side her cousin beamed, hopping up and down like a five year old in Disneyland, her bleach blonde hair bobbing around.

"Like, OMG! This place is so awesome!" Allie covered her ears in pain as her hyper cousin squealed like a pig, wishing so badly that she would just shut up. Why did she have to start a new school with _her_?

It wasn't long before people began to stare, confused as to who the crazed girl was. Several were probably considering calling the cops to have her removed. Her giddy squeals were cut short by a tanned hand snaking around her neck dangerously.

"I swear to god, if you don't shut up right this instance Holly, I will kill you!" Allie turned to see her other cousin glaring at the now silent bleach blonde. Allie groaned slightly, ignored by the two. Couldn't they go a single day without fighting?

"Eeeee! Let me go Angel! I'll stop, pinky promise! Pwease, your totally hurting my neck!" Holly whined, squirming in annoyance. Angel noticed people staring, many looking horrified by the terrifying looks she was giving the much tinier girl. With a sigh, she let her sister go, and immediately regretted it as her ears were assaulted by more giddy squeals .

Allie sighed relieved, glad to see her much more tolerable cousin, who was now grimacing at the two of them as the newly freed Holly gushed happily about everything she had seen so far.

She honestly couldn't believe the two were sisters, what with the drastic contrast between them both. Angel was tall and intimidating, deeply tanned skin contrasting with her icy blue eyes. She had long lean muscles, and looked strong enough to beat up just about anyone, and looked as if she would too. Holly on the other hand… She pretty much looked like a Barbie, even down to her hot pink tank top and heels.

Suddenly the small brunette snapped out of her thoughts, realizing her cousins had stopped bickering. She glanced over to where they had been, her eyes going wide as she realized they had disappeared. Her panicked gaze traveled over the crowds dotting the school lawns, searching for her cousins.

She whimpered under her breath, frightened. She had been nervous about starting a new school in a new city, in the middle of the school year no less, but knowing her cousins would been starting over with her had brought some comfort. They always protected her, each in their own odd way, and she always felt safe with them.

The big problem wasn't her insecurities about being left alone in a new place. Oh no, right now she was more worried about her schedule and paperwork that was currently sitting in the bottom of Holly's purse. She wasn't even sure why she had given them to Holly in the first place, but definitely needed.

After several minutes of looking through the huge gatherings of teens, she gave up with a sigh of defeat. Tired from her mindless search, she glanced around the lawns, spying a bench hidden in a shadowy space under several large trees. She went over to it, plopping down into it pulling her knees up to her chest, all the stress of the last few weeks overcoming her.

She couldn't believe she had already lost all of her paperwork, not to mention her cousins. Her lightly freckled face scrunched up resting on her knees as she sighed sadly. The one day she decided not to bring her cell with her, she needs to call her cousins. Great, just great.

Allie hugged her knees closer, feeling lonely without them. Even Holly's endless chatter would be nice right about now.

As she pouted moping in the shade of the tree, she didn't realize that she had an audience. Silently, a pair of violet eyes watched the dejected looking young girl as she hugged her knees close to herself.

Ivan had been hiding quietly from his little sister just about all morning under the shade of the trees. He almost always came to this spot to hide from her, and it had become widely known throughout the student body (other than her of course) as his private hang out, and was generally avoided by all.

That's why he had been so surprised when someone just plopped down next to him, not even seeming to notice him. As he looked over the girl curiously wondering who had been brave enough to come and sit near him. He was sure he had never seen the girl before, but there was something familiar about her. He shrugged off the feeling, positive she was a new student. No one probably had the chance to tell her to stay away from this area, which explained why she seemed so calm.

Ivan frowned slightly, disappointed despite himself. As soon as she settled into the school, she would know about to avoid him and his little hideouts. He let out a soft sigh, Allie snapping her attention to the source of the sound.

Allie jumped, realizing she wasn't alone. She glanced at the tall boy sitting next to her, noting his strange violet eyes and silvery hair. She quirked an eyebrow noticing he was wearing a scarf. She was a bit surprised he wasn't dying of heatstroke, it being in the mid eighties.

She noticed the sad lonely expression on his face, before it was replaced by a childlike grin that seemed almost unnatural looking. Allie squirmed slightly under his gaze, feeling instantly chilled by the cold empty expression.

"Здравствуйте, меня зовут Иван" the eerie boy said his smile still plastered on, his voice sounding strangely hollow to Allie.

"Um, hi… Sorry I don't speak…" she paused scrunching up her nose trying to place what language he had spoken. Her face brightened as she recognized it, "Russian."

Ivan smiled genuinely at the delighted expression on her face. She just had one of those smiles that were contagious, making even the coldest person want to smile along with them. The beaming brunette's face glanced up at him, an arm outstretched to him.

Ivan smiled shaking it gladly, "I said 'Hello, I am Ivan'. Nice to meet you."

"Heheh, nice to meet ya too," she leaned back against the bench, relieved that he wasn't giving her that creepy ass smile anymore. He actually looked real cute when he actually smiled.

"I am guessing you are new here, da? I've never seen you here before," Ivan stated curiously. He knew everyone that went to his school, and he was pretty sure he wouldn't have forgotten her.

Ivan regretted his question immediately as her smile dropped from her face, a miserable looking expression crossing her face.

"Yeah… I just moved here with my cousins," she stated it simply, looking at her feet dejectedly, in way that made Ivan think she was about to cry. Without thinking, Ivan wrapped an arm around her comfortingly, her body going rigid in surprise.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I am sorry…" the Russian murmured awkwardly, not surprised at himself as much as Allie was. After several moments of awkward silence, Ivan began pulling away, cursing himself for doing something so strange, when Allie leaned against his side with a sigh.

"It's fine, not ya fault. It's just… a touchy topic right now…" she glanced up, smiling slightly, trying to hide her sad expression to no avail. She opened her mouth to tell him more, wanting to get it off her chest, when the shrill sound of the school bell cut her off, signaling to everyone the beginning of school.

Allie hopped up snatching up her purse and book bag, stepping out of the shade sending a smile over her shoulders at Ivan, who was slipping out of his hideout coming to stand next to her. Students passed by, giving Allie worried glances. As Ivan began to walk off, he felt a hand clutch at his sleeve.

"Wait a sec. Um... I kinda lost my schedule and stuff, and was wondering if you could show me to the office so I can get a replacement and stuff. Do ya think ya could?" Allie asked, her nervousness causing her southern accent becoming more pronounced. She felt bad for pestering him all morning, and didn't really want to annoy him any further, but had to ask someone.

Ivan just smiled down at the cute little American, finding that strange little accent endearing, "Da, I would be happy to."

The pair chatted happily as they walked into the school, about anything and everything. Neither seemed to notice the dumbfounded stares they were getting as they walked. People whispered quietly, openly gawking.

In all honesty, Ivan hadn't enjoyed talking to someone in a long time like he was with the beaming little brunette whose hand still rested at the crook of his elbow. Most people were either too afraid to speak to him, or only sucked up to him, but she did neither speaking to him as if they were long time friends.

Ivan sighed as they came to the front office, "Here it is…"

Allie glanced up at her new friend. She was pretty happy about asking him to help her. Who would've guessed the tall imposing Russian would be great conversationalist? "Guess I'll see ya later, Ivan. You should probably hurry to class; I don't want you late 'cus of me."

"Da, have a nice day," Ivan smiled at her as she dashed towards the office. The happy Russian turned to go to his first class, no doubt that he would be late, when something occurred to him. He had been so caught up in their conversation; he had forgotten to ask her what her name was.

_Ugh, stupid…._

He quickly turned around calling after her, "Wait! I forgot to ask you… um, what is your name?"

Allie glanced at the embarrassed Russian and couldn't help but laugh. She groaned internally. How could she forget to introduce herself?

She called out her name, running to the office as the bell shrieked, "Allie Jones!"

Ivan froze at her reply, realizing why he had thought she looked familiar. "J-Jones?"

**Okay, that sucked… Oh well, please review and give me your opinion, maybe throw in some advice? Please? –puppy dog eyes-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh god, my grammar sucks so bad… -headdesk- And I just now realized I didn't finish writing the summary, oops… Thanks to those who reviewed! You make me feel so happy~ Anyways, here's chapter 2, and I'll try not to make so many errors.**

**Whoops, almost forgot, I do not own Hetalia and never shall -sigh-**

Allie slipped down the halls quietly, following the map the office aid had given her, and not sure how helpful it truly was. She couldn't believe how huge the school truly was, with dozens of rooms lacking any sort of marks to which class it was and its long twisting hallways, she wouldn't have been surprised if someone went missing in it.

After what felt like hours, she finally stumbled upon what she assumed was her class. She took a deep breath, slipping into the classroom quietly, hoping no one would notice her sudden appearance. Her hopes were shattered when a familiar laugh rang out, causing her to cringe.

_Oh please, not him… _Allie glanced over to the smiling boy who was now hopping out of his seat to greet her. His blue eyes shined happily as he practically tackled the annoyed looking girl to the floor, babbling at break neck speed.

"Allie! It looks like we have first period together! Isn't that totally awesome?" everyone stared at the two, all looking confused. Allie blushed, squirming as the boy continued to ramble obnoxiously loud in her ear.

Allie wanted to die right then and there as everyone's eyes focused on her curiously. Many began whispering as they realized she was the girl who had been laughing with the Ivan. The steadily growing whispers hushed as the class teacher silenced them with annoyed expression.

"Alfred Jones, go back to your seat please, and stop harassing that girl!" he muttered irritably, flashing Allie an apologetic smile as Alfred reluctantly walked back to his desk. "Now, who might you be?"

Allie opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a happy shout, "Dude, she's my cousin Allie! She just moved here to come and live with me. She's totally going to school here now, it's so sweet! "

Allie threw a glare at her cousin, sighing as he continued rambling happily. She could never get a word out around him, what with his constant talking, and usually tried to avoid the boy when he was around. It wasn't that she didn't love her cousin, she did. It was just… he could be a bit of a drama queen, more so than even Holly. Plus he never seemed to know when to shut up.

After several minutes of annoyed looks, Alfred finally got a clue and went silent, much to the rest of the classroom's relief. Allie had her teacher sign her late pass quickly, trying to avoid the prying eyes of her classmates. She fidgeted slightly as they continued to stare at her as if she had grown a second head.

Allie trained her eyes on the teacher, as he quickly went back to teaching, blushing in embarrassment at having so many people watch her so intently. Class flew by, Allie not really taking in anything being taught, her mind too preoccupied by the hushed whispers coming from her classmates. She would've been fine with all the talking, in fact she preferred a noisy classroom to a quiet one, if it weren't for the fact she kept hearing her name mixed in with the hushed whispers. As soon as the bell screeched out, she made a dash out the door, most people not even out of their seats.

She glared forwards as she sped down the halls, no longer running but not really walking either, trying to ignore the stares boring into her back. All the unwanted attention was making her nervous, and after all of Alfred's rambling, even more people had begun to take notice of the quiet little girl.

She couldn't stand how those stares made her feel even more isolated and out of place at this lovely school, surrounded by people who were undoubtedly several times richer than she was based on the obviously designer outfits and accessories they carried around.

Her face burned crimson as she became even more aware of how odd she must seem, dashing down the halls like a lunatic, but she couldn't stop. She just wanted to hide from the speculative glances people kept throwing her way.

Suddenly, Allie was jerked out of her thoughts as a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders. She stumbled backwards, yelping out in surprise, jerking against the hold on her.

"Where the hell have you been? God Allie, you had us worried sick! You so shouldn't run off like that, you don't even know anyone here, and it's a big ass school!" the brunette's struggles stopped as she recognized her older cousin's gruff voice.

She turned her head sharply, glaring coolly at the much taller girl. Her cold gaze noted Holly standing nearby, flirting shamelessly with a hoard of boys who practically drooled as she talked giddily. Allie had looked everywhere for these idiots after they ditched her, and she was getting yelled at?

Angel cringed slightly as her usually warm cousin gave her a glare that could freeze the sun. Maybe she should have phrased that differently…

"Where was I? Where were ya'll? I was exactly where ya'll left me! I waited for ya'll forever before I even went looking for ya two assholes!" Allie yelled under her breath, not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. She jerked her hands away from her cousin roughly, pouting angrily. Angel just sighed, slumping slightly like a child being scolded. "Not only that, but Holly had my paperwork, and my schedule! I would've been so fucking screwed if it weren't for the fact I found someone willing to help me out!"

Allie huffed out, still pretty annoyed with her cousins; glad to have let out some steam. She wouldn't have admitted it currently, but she was pretty relieved to have some friendly faces around, even if she was a wee bit ticked at them.

Allie threw the two a glare annoyed with the two, waiting for one to give an explanation for abandoning her. Holly hopped over from her little possy of smiling happily, not seeming to sense her cousins annoyance with her and her sister.

"So, you made a friend then? Was she nice? What's her name?" the peppy blonde questioned, tossing an arm around her cousin beaming. Angel nearly facepalmed at her sister's clueless nature.

She let out a sigh of relief though, when her cousin instantly snapped out of her foul mood, smiling shyly at her cousin as they began to walk again.

"I-it was a boy actually. And yes, he was extremely nice, "Allie's smile grew at the memory of the Russian boy. He was probably the only good thing that had happened to her all month, and she wasn't likely to forget him so easily. Her smile quickly fled as her cousin let out a high pitch squeal directly into her ear.

"A boy! _**You **_talked to a boy? Wow!" two small fist clutched her shoulders, shaking her roughly as she squealed again, hopping up and down excitedly. Allie pouted slightly in annoyance with her cousin, as Angel chuckled softly off to the side. Was it really so hard to believe she talked to a boy?

"Was he hot? What he look like? Oooh, he so, like, totally has to be rich! I mean, he does go here, and, like, everyone here is rich! Well, except you of course, but that is like it I think!" she continued to babble loudly, her sister glaring at her each time she squealed out.

Allie just sighed, throwing pleading glances at the more mature of her cousins, begging silently for help. Said cousin just smirked, chuckling softly over Allie's discomfort, enjoying the scene way too much to ruin it. She always enjoyed Allie's terrified expressions over _Holly, _of all people.

"H-Holly, I should probably be going to second period… I don't want to be late again, especially on my first day here," Allie slipped out from under her arm, ready to take off running. She had always hated how stuck up Holly could be, and honestly, she wasn't sure she could handle it at the moment.

Holly beamed, pulling her back to her continuing to walk giggling happily, "I checked your schedule, cuzzy! Turns out we have the next few classes together, isn't that like totally awesome?"

The small brunette's face scrunched up in frustration, her cousin dragging her roughly by her elbow, still talking a mile a minute. She had a feeling it was going to be a very long morning…

Jones? There was no way the bright, kind girl Ivan had spent all morning talking to was related to _Alfred Jones_, probably the person who hated him more than anyone else. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it, despite the similarities in their looks. She just couldn't be related to that obnoxious loudmouth…

The brooding boy shook his head, as if he could shake the thoughts that had been plaguing his mind all day. He really couldn't believe himself, obsessing over some random girl, a practical stranger at that! He would probably forget about her in a few days, there really wasn't anything special about her…

Sitting not too far away from the silently moping Russian was a confused Toris. The skittish brunette had never seen Ivan so… intent and serious, and he was stunned but the lack of his usual cruel child-like smile.

Not only that, but he hadn't talked all morning, not even to torment his usual targets. Not that Toris was complaining, being one of said targets. Still, it was unsettling to see the boy like this. It made him seem… more real and imposing, if that was possible. Toris shivered slightly at the thought.

Ivan didn't seem to be aware of the nervous glances of his classmates, too caught up in his moping. Despite it all, he just couldn't let it go, much to his utter annoyance.

Allie, the first friend he had made in a long time, was related to his worst enemy, who openly hated him not caring what the Russian said or did in response. She may not have known about him before, about his cruel sadistic reputation, but Alfred would no doubt inform her very soon, if hadn't already.

Ivan rested his head in his hands, frowning sadly, his usual mask forgotten amidst his thoughts. One conversation with the obnoxious American, and she would despise him along with everyone else. To be truthful, he really couldn't blame them. Ivan sighed, his eyes closing shut as he slumped in his seat, everyone watching him weirded out.

Allie glanced around the crowded lunchroom, trying to locate somewhere to sit with very little luck. She sighed quietly, searching for somewhere. Of course, her cousins had ditched her again, scattering off to sit with their friends. She still couldn't believe how quickly the two had made friends, especially Angel who wasn't very… social.

She smiled, happy that at least they were comfortable at their new school. She was usually the one to warm up to new places and people the fastest, them taking several weeks to feel comfortable to joke and carry on as she had seem them do today. Then again, this was a tougher scenario than just going to beach for the summer. This was a much more terrifying situation, despite the brave faces everyone put on.

She bit her lip, refusing to let that thought go any further than that, her hands trembling slightly. It was much too soon to think about it yet. Her eyes wandered across the cafeteria, her expression blank. Finally she busted into a smile, recognizing a friend of Alfred's sitting in an almost completely empty table, a boy she had long considered a friend.

She bounded over to the table, smiling at the three boys sitting there. She slid easily into a seat, smiling at Toris, who turned to her in surprise. She smiled at her long time friend, greeting him happily.

"Hey, Tori!" the jumpy boy burst into a grin at his old nickname, throwing his arms around the lovely girl.

It had probably been nearly three years since he had last seen his friend in person, and couldn't help but be surprised at how mature she had become. She wasn't the same awkward preteen he had last seen, that he was sure of.

"What are you doing here, Ally-Kat? No one said you were moving here," he murmured excitedly, beaming up at his friend as they hugged each other happily, ignoring the stares his two friends were giving him.

The freckle faced girl chuckled at the use of her childhood nickname. She nearly head-desked, though, as she realized she hadn't told Toris, who she emailed and chatted with on Facebook any moment she had the chance. She frown, annoyed by herself, realizing how long it had been since she had last spoke to him.

"Uh, oops… guess I forgot to tell ya. Sorry…" she smiled bashfully at her friend, hugging him close. At least moving here meant she could see her best friend again, that was something. "I'll explain it later, when we're alone… um, 'ight?"

Toris nodded, not sure why she couldn't just tell him there, but sure she had her reasons. She would tell him eventually.

Her friend hadn't smiled in such a long time, he had almost forgotten how to. Life hadn't been the best for him lately, what with being constantly bullied and his few friends avoiding him all because of Ivan. Seeing Allie brought back those happy memories he often forgot amidst his daily life.

As the two friends hugged and laughed, catching up with each other, Ivan walked up, stunned silent by the scene. He took in the sight, having not expecting to see the girl he had be thinking about all day sitting at his lunch table. His fingers twitched slightly. For some reason he suddenly had the strongest urge to punch Toris in the face. Really. Really. Hard.

Allie laughed at something Toris said, glancing over to the other two boys sitting at the table. Her smile froze as she noticed the panicked looks on their faces, both looking down at the table meekly. Her darted up to see what had upset the poor boys, remembering Toris's complaints of them all being bullied. She had been wanting to give that ass he always spoke of a piece of her mind for a long time now.

What she wasn't expecting was Ivan standing there staring at her and Toris as if he had just seen someone decapitated. She grew worried, wondering what was wrong with her newest of friends.

"Oh, hi Ivan… Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at him worriedly, "Ya ain't looking too good… Come on; sit down, before ya pass out or something."

The now trembling boys gawked at Allie in shock as she talked to the brooding Russian casually; as if she did it all the time, tugging him down to sit with a gentle hand. Toris glanced at his friend, panic coursing through him.

Allie seemed oblivious to the boys' horrified expressions, as she turned to speak to Ivan happily. Ivan smiled at the girl happily, perking up slightly. He glared over at the now cowering Lithuanian, feeling oddly. He frowned slightly at himself, annoyed. When he had seen Allie hugging and laughing with the boy so happily he had felt… angry.

He shook his head slightly, trying to rid the odd feeling, listening to Allie speak feeling a little lighter and happier again. It was probably nothing; he had no reason to be mad at the boy. Even if he had been holding Ivan's new friend a little too closely for his liking…

**Okay, that wasn't very good… I rewrote this so many times, I just couldn't decide on what to do –headdesk-. More ooc-ness, woo! Please review, and feel free to leave your advice!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, slow update... -hides head in shame- Yeah, summer is a hard time for me to write in... And school always gives me tons of work and kicks my ass... It's here now though :D Now on with the story~ Oh, and originally there was going to be three separate stories, one for each of the girls (plus little extras for a few pairings of canon characters set in this universe), but laziness and impatience beat my skull in with reality, so now this is one longerish one for all three ^~^ Uh, sorry if it's bit… sucktastic… **

**FYI, I don't own Hetalia...**

Angel honestly couldn't believe the idiots she went to school with. It was like being surrounded by millions of clones of her sister, only without their... er... close history, and shared blood. Her fists tightened as she heard the hushed whispers of the girls around her, no one even attempting to hide it from her.

She tried to ignore them, blocking all sound from her mind as she continued to undress in the unsurprisingly clean locker rooms for P.E. She could practically smell the ocean air coasting on a warm breeze, the roar of ocean waves crashing in her head.

A shrill ringing shocked her out of her day dreaming, girls shoving past her to get out into the GYM. Her tanned faced scrunched into a scowl as she quickly shoved on her pants and sneakers as quickly as she could, dashing out of the locker room.

She just went on auto pilot as she got her teacher to sign her papers and headed out to free play outside. She blinked a bit as the bright sunlight hit her face, her expression softening to a emotion filled smile as she looked around at the elegantly layed out lawns.

As much as it hurt to admit it, there were some major advantages to going to a expensive ass school. The trees were all spread out in a seemingly random scattering, all large and shady to hide away the many little benches nestled beneath them. It was almost perfect, if it weren't for the loud chattering teens crowding under them, screaming and giggling like lunatics.

She rolled her icy blue eyes, letting out a bark like laugh, walking around randomly. There had to be somewhere to hang out without having to listen to all those idiots. As she made her way to a promising looking place to perch on the fence, she nearly fell flat on her face, her feet getting caught on something on the ground.

As she slammed down with an oof of pain, she glared at her tripper turned victim, ready to scream her head off at the poor person (happily). She froze though, recognizing the terrified expression anywhere, smiling gently, helping the slight boy up gently.

"S-sorry, I probably shouldn't have sat down there! I-" the violet eyed boy froze mid-sentence as he was pulled into a crushing hug by the now beaming fierce girl, much to his confusion. "Uh..?"

"Mattie, it's me, Angel!" the towering girl laughed down at the confused boy, realizing he probably didn't recognize her. His expression immediately turned to one of shock, then of joy, hugging her back happily.

"Wow, you look so different since the last time I saw you. You had to have grown at least five inches, and look at your hair! And your so fricking tan!" the small pale Canadian pointed out, laughing a bit, mussing her hair playfully. Angel couldn't help but notice that he hadn't mentioned the many more shocking changes in her appearance, for which she was eternally grateful.

Angel wrapped an arm around the small boy, them catching up as they walked over to the bench. They both brushed over the more important topics, not mentioning what had been plaguing Angel's mind for months, keeping the conversation simple and friendly.

They both jumped a bit in surprise as a boy came up, talking to the Canadian in an angry tone, hand coming down on their shoulders. Angel had to resist the urge knee the loud boy, turning to glare at him.

"Alfred, what the hell is wrong with you? You fucking trashed my car into the greenhouse AGAIN! What were you thinking?" the small Canadian flinched as he was shouted at, Angel staring in shock. He just sighed, his face going sad for a moment as he spoke.

"I'm Mathew…" the Cuban froze mid-rant when he heard him speak, a horrified expression crossing his reddening face. He always did this, forgetting all about one of his few friends, always thinking he was his obnoxious older brother.

"Oh… Sorry Mathew… Didn't recognize you…" he spoke softly, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Angel turned a cold blooded glare onto the poor boy, beyond infuriated.

"How could you not recognize him? God, it's not like it's rocket science! I mean, him and Alfred act completely different, dress different, sound different, they even look different!" Angel really couldn't believe anyone could forget her sweet cousin, or mistake him for that douschebag of a brother he had.

She honestly couldn't figure out why everyone confused the fragile boy with his overbearing brother, though it always happened. Mattie just shook his head at her, giving her a calm look, hoping she would just let it go before she lost her cool. …well, lost it even more…

"Uh… w-well… er…" the short boy muttered out not-so-smoothly, at a complete lost for words. This girl was almost as terrifying as Ivan, if not more so. It wasn't often someone yelled at the young Cuban, if you didn't count the mindless rants from Alfred.

Angel just glared coldly at the plump boy, Mathew taking an involuntary step back at the pulsing electricity pulsing between them. It was like watching Alfred and Arthur talk about McDonald's, and was honestly starting to terrify him.

"A-angel… I-it's fine, really! He's a friend of mine…" the small blonde muttered out quickly, a nervous smile spread across his face. He was practically sandwiched between the two much stronger kids, much to his horror. He sighed audibly as Angel's face went blank, her walking off with a slight shrug.

"Whatev' cuz… See you later!" she spoke calmly over shoulder, not once turning around. Her whole face was burning red. It was her first day of school, and she had already tried to pick a fight with sweet little Mattie's, one of the few people who still care for her, friend.

_Damn, maybe there is something wrong with me after all… _

The Cuban boy just stared after her, still stunned by the aggressive girl, thoroughly intrigued.

Holly could feel all eyes glued on her as she stepped into the senior's calculus class, hot pink heels and all. She had to be quite a sight for the people in that class, what with her lovely Barbie doll image and her head barely reaching above the window in the class door. She could almost hear their minds whirring with judgment. She just smiled a little wider, dancing across the room to the teacher, all 5'1" of her.

"Hello~ I'm Holly and, like, I'm new here," the class snickered a bit, her thick almost comedic accent cracking them up. There was no way in hell that this girl was in that class.

The teacher just smiled gently, chuckling softly at the itty bitty girl, amused. "Sorry honey, are you sure you're in the right class? This is an advance class for seniors."

"I'm, like, totally sure," her smile became a little snarky as she bounded over to an empty desk, sliding into the seat elegantly, a bit over dramatic. Hey, might as well have fun with this. "Oh, and like, I guess it's, like, not just a senior class anymore since I'm, like, a sophomore. Isn't that, like, totally epic~?"

Holly barely managed to control her laughter as everyone turned to gawk at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head, none looking quite that happy about it. When they continued to stare, she just beamed at them dumbly, waving at them, just a bit too chipper.

Holly smirked down at her notebook as they picked up the class again. _Ah, I'm just making so many friends today~_

** I DID IT! :D –ahem- Any ways, I didn't have any will to do Ally, so sorry about the lack of Russian and Ally-cat, but they will be in the next chapter! I think I'll post every two weeks, at the longest, so I can get bk into the swing of things.**


End file.
